Day 12: Ballroom Dancing
by MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 12: Ballroom Dancing. The Next Step - Noah/Richelle. Nochelle. A accident leads to a secret talent being uncovered.


"Ok A Troupe," Michelle called as she and Emily stood in front of the mirrors, "Gather round!"

Once they were stood in a row in front of the two of them Emily continued, "Michelle here has entered us into a ballroom dancing competition."

The A Troupers groaned as one in sync.

"It was an accident!" Michelle defended herself, "But it's a binding contract, no pulling out."

"I know we're not a ballroom dance studio but is there anyone here who can dance ballroom?" Emily asked.

Noah and Richelle looked at each other and had a full conversation with their eyebrows and facial expressions that ended with Richelle shaking her head.

"We're doomed," Ozzy groaned when no one spoke up after a few minutes.

"Um," Noah cleared his throat ignoring Richelle's warning glare, "Richelle and I can dance ballroom."

"Noah!" Richelle hissed.

"Sorry 'Chelle but they need us," He apologised.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded in defeat.

"You can?" Michelle asked.

"Since when?" Emily questioned, "What dance can you do?"

"Well our parents have been best friends since high school so we grew up together and they've always encouraged us to try new things like piano, guitar, figure skating, every form of dance and a lot more," Noah rambled, "We took everything on together. The type of dance we do here is what we always come back to but that doesn't mean that we don't keep our other skills up to par. I mean, you have met Richelle."

Richelle hit him on the arm for the last comment before answering Emily's last question, "We can do all of them and we are just as good at ballroom as we are at every form of dance we do. We've even won awards for our ballroom dancing."

"Can you show us?" Michelle asked.

"Only if we can get into costume and someone sets my iPod up. The playlist is ballroom and it'll be the first song on there," Richelle demanded.

"You mean you've got your outfits with you? Why?" Jacquie frowned.

"Yeah," Richelle stated, "We are going to the ballroom class we teach when we've finished here and this month the dance is foxtrot."

"Ok you two go get ready," Emily instructed, "Henry you go get the music ready and A Troupe stand to the side."

 ***10 minutes later***

Noah and Richelle walked back into the studio and silence fell over the previously chattering occupants. They looked stunning. They both walked with such grace and confidence. Noah now wore a white dress shirt, black trousers, black suit tails complete with a white sparkly silk bow tie.

Richelle had changed into a stunning white sparkly dress that was tight down to the knees and then it flowed out. The bottom of the dress was covered in fluffy white feathers. The top of the dress sparkled and had silver diamante embellishments. The dress also had a low back. The girls of A Troupe felt a little jealous of Richelle for owning such a beautiful dress.

The music started and they danced.

 ***A few minutes later***

The music stopped and the place burst into cheers and applause. A Troupe were in awe. Emily and Michelle were impressed. They both glided effortlessly across the floor. Their steps were perfect. Their lift and little tricks were amazing and the splits at the end where Noah was holding onto Richelle's hand with only one hand and she went into the splits was the perfect way to end the dance. Even the cheek kiss gave the dance some character and the whole dance told a story. _**(I found the dance on youtube after watching around 10 foxtrots I just kept coming back to it. It's**_ **So you think you can dance - Caitlynn and Tadd - Foxtrot. _I thought it was perfect for Nochelle)_**

"Wow," Michelle stated.

"That was beautiful," Emily complimented.

"Thank you," Noah and Richelle chorused.

"You were amazing Noah," Richelle smiled.

"You were sensational Richie," Noah grinned.

They both leaned in for a quick kiss forgetting where they were. They broke apart to the sound of clapping and wolf whistles. They couldn't help but laugh as they looked at their grinning friends, their second family really as they spent so much time together that they were a family and would help each other out no matter what.


End file.
